This invention relates to the three dimensional reproduction of an object or image. More particularly, this invention relates to a three dimensional reproduction of an object or image made by photographing the image at various angles about a common axis of rotation and through an assemblage of said photographs affixed to or embedded in a carvable material. A three dimensional object is outlined which may be carved along the outlines of the photograph in each wedge to produce a substantially three dimensional reproduction of the photographed object.
It is often the goal of sculptures, artists, designers, engineers, and other professions in both the arts and sciences, to reproduce as nearly as possible, a three dimensional image of both animate and inanimate objects. Such reproductions are often laborious and inexact, and result in a product that is often quite dissimilar from the original. For example, a sculpture may reflect the sculpturer's personal tastes and/or bias rather than producing an exact reproduction of the person or image being recreated. Oftentimes, an object having irregular surfaces is extremely difficult, if not impossible, to produce in three dimensional form.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a method for reproducing an object in three dimensional form.
It is also an object of the invention to reproduce an object in three dimensional form which is a substantially exact reproduction of the original object.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a process for preparing an object in three dimensional form by the use of photography.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide an object in three dimensional form and the process for preparing such object by the use of photographic images which are affixed to or embedded in wedge shaped pieces which, when fit together, form a substantially complete outline of the object being reproduced. Each wedge can then be cut or carved along the outlines of the photographic images to reproduce the desired object.
The principal features of this invention include a three dimensional reproduction of an object and the method for accomplishing this, wherein the object to be reproduced is photographed at fixed intervals around 180.degree. of a fixed axis. Each photograph is taken at the same distance from the axis and the degree of rotation of the camera between the taking of pictures is predetermined. The composite of pictures thus taken will present in outlined form the complete outer surface of the object being photographed.
The photograph used may be either a positive print or a negative and is divided perpendicular to the plane of the photograph at a point which would dissect the axis. Each portion of the photograph is attached to or embedded into a wedge shaped carvable material, i.e., wax or a soft plastic. The angle of each wedge is equal to the angle or number of degrees of rotation the camera was moved in taking each picture. Thus, if the camera was moved one degree for each picture taken, there would be 360 wedges to fit together, or in the alternative, if a photograph was taken every 10.degree. of rotation there would be only 36 wedges to fit together. Preferably, the angle of rotation between photographs will be from 1 to 10.degree.. The point of each wedge joins together at the axis of rotation and the sides of each divided photograph fit together in a linear plane. When all of the wedges are placed together, a three dimensional image in outlined form is obtained embedded in the wedged pieces which may be in the form of a cylinder or sphere. The outline of the profile in each wedge is then carved by hand or mechanical means, and after the outline in each wedge has been cut, a three dimensional image, which is essentially an exact reproduction of the original, will be reproduced. The image thus produced can then be further carved, smoothed, or refinished to reproduce a more exact likeness of the original image and then be used as the final product or as a means for making a mold whereby further reproductions can be made.
The novel features of this invention, both as to the manner of construction or organization of the wedges, as well as the manner of cutting or carving the figure, will be better understood with reference to the following description and drawings. It is to be understood, however, that the description and drawings are for the purposes of illustration only and are not intended to be a definition as to the scope of the invention.